


【丞坤】瑶池仙

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	【丞坤】瑶池仙

-

 

中和二月二，正是人间惊蛰前后，龙醒之时。

 

不过是再平平无奇的一个年岁，三界之内，天庭之中，千百个平平无奇的春秋里从未变动过的诸多神职，终于再添上一枚黑底金印的崭新命牌。

 

自鸿钧以来，也从未有过哪一位神职仙官的册封大典如此低调朴素，甚而到场的各仙家数都寥寥无几，一时间氤氲雾气缭绕的瑶池清冷如九月寒秋。

 

可倘若有天庭中人在此，也不得不被这班仙官惊出半魂一魄来，仅仅数十人里尽是洪荒时与元始齐名的各路大仙，中央天宫几乎无人缺席，其中唯独一位。

 

［南斗六宫，天枢度厄星君，还没到吗？］

 

一袭暗金色曳地凰袍挂身的西王母缓缓从仙台上站起身来，袅娜身姿于雾气中影影绰绰。

 

［不必等他了。］

 

［如此，我今日于瑶池宣告众家，即时起，天庭重设已废除数千年的司掌天条仙官一职，为司法天神。］

 

众人头颅微垂，铿锵声起，只见得一双软铠银靴缓踏而来，行至纹理汇聚的台前中央站定，再一抬眼，身着黑色劲装捆束银色软带的颀长背影挺拔而傲然，自领口垂下两根的暗金纹绸带在身侧轻扬，一头银灰色短碎发柔亮中却又是疏离淡漠，浓重威压从他身体里不自觉四溢而开，令这寒潭一般的仙台更显两分死寂。

 

［天庭第二位司法天神，便由这名仙班新晋执令官担任。］

 

众仙将头垂得更低躬下身去，无一人出声，然心中皆是古井泛波。

 

中央天庭在这无数岁月里早已暗自立了不成文的一套规矩，各家胸中清明，如今在这龙抬头之时，向来敏感多疑的西王母忽然立起一位未曾露面的司法天神下令执掌天条，又恰逢三月三蟠桃盛会的年中当口，有心人皆在兀自腹诽，对这位新晋天神的警惕一瞬间提至顶点。

 

那道孑孓背影冲仙台之上的西王母稍一欠身，而后缓缓转过身来，稍显瘦削的剪影随着一张白皙艳冶面孔自雾气中愈发清晰，左侧面颊一颗黑色小痣被勾勒成一抹银色云纹，耳坠两枚水滴形金色饰物，银灰色碎发紧贴于鬓侧，连同瞳色也是金属般冷硬的铁灰。

 

一道清冷空洞声音在整个瑶池上空弥散开来。

 

［司法天神，执令官，蔡徐坤，归位。］

 

-

 

［今日怎么来得这样晚？］

 

身披紫色轻纱羽衣的女子刚才步入蟠桃园，便闻后方一位语气轻佻的男声冲自己靠近过来，她堪称绝色的面上霎时露出笑，转身握拳轻扬过去，不出所料，被一只温热手掌接了下来。

 

［你好大的胆子，今日司法天神册封，你竟敢不到场。］

 

明明是责怪的话语中却满满都是娇嗔，七仙子顺势便倒进来人怀中，伸手轻环住他被素白色锦袍包裹的腰，披散而下的火红色长发轻蹭过她指节。

 

［那又如何。］

 

［别家可是对他提防得很，都说是要清洗天庭了呢。］

 

男子的手在她一头柔顺黑发上抚弄得极致温柔，金红色双瞳却是漫不经心地在云气中四处游弋。

 

［你怕得什么，你可是西王母的宝贝女儿。］

 

［我这不是担心你吗，你这星君若行事再如此放肆，免不得人家要以权谋私，拆了你的命牌。］

 

像是不耐烦了般，男子忽然扣住她白嫩下巴面颊紧贴上去。

 

［那我就放肆了，你且让他来管我。］

 

紫衣的仙子笑哼一声，抬手便抱紧了面前的人。

 

［天枢宫度厄星君，范丞丞，是游离于整个中央天宫之外的一位仙官，众人皆知他恣肆风流，胆大妄为，却又因某些不知名原因深得天庭回护，连西王母一派也对他格外纵容，能不管，还是不管的好，免得招惹麻烦。］

 

南天门下，面容稚嫩双眸却透着一丝狡黠的游奕灵官，正对面前这位新来的司法天神侃侃而谈有关于度厄星君的事，途中时不时抬眼与他对视片刻，那双铁灰色瞳孔里透着的冷肃与认真，不知为何让他有些发笑。

 

［我明白了，多谢。］

 

灵官不语，看着执令官那张漂亮却有些木讷的面孔撇撇嘴，他明显是没有听进自己的忠告，天庭这些年的风气着实有些糜乱，与那行事肆意的度厄星君有很大关系。

 

［眼下蟠桃盛会的筹备工作也要开始了吧，趁这个机会多与各家熟识，辛苦你了。］

 

灵官也不同他多讲，抬手在人眉心轻触，指尖顺势滑至人高挺的鼻梁，而后立刻抽离。

 

［我是游奕灵官，传令官灵超，以后有事可以找我。］

 

看着那张印刻着云纹的白皙面孔逐渐红了，灵超一边笑得灿烂，一边缓缓走进门去消失不见。

 

-

 

［哦？这么快就有动静了？］

 

浓雾与晨曦刚散，各仙官忽而齐齐收到自家下属回报来的一条消息，中央天宫的日游巡被执令官擒住了。

 

日游巡身为凶神，凭此身份已在人间为祸作乱多年，这倒不是最让各家惊讶的，因为消息很清楚地讲明了，执令官与度厄星君在瑶池对峙了起来。

 

灵超急急匆匆第一个奔至瑶池，老远便见范丞丞手中的金红色缚仙绳紧紧缠绕在执令官的银色长枪之上，一旁已经气息奄奄的日游巡正被天兵拿刀戟架住了脖颈，纯黑的双瞳紧紧盯住面无表情的蔡徐坤。

 

灵超在一旁兀自着急，日游巡与度厄星君的关系本就不清不楚了许多年，度厄星君在人间日渐提高的地位也与日游巡为他造的势脱不了关系，如今执令官要对他行刑，度厄星君会出面阻止在众人看来也是情理之中。

 

可灵超不这么想，他知道，范丞丞绝不是那种会为了他人而置自己于不利的性格。

 

［度厄星君，你是执意要妨碍执刑吗。］

 

范丞丞一头如火的长发肆意张扬，紧盯住蔡徐坤那张冷厉却精致华贵的如雪面庞，他唇角弧度翘得有些意味不明，眼见四周众仙也陆续到得差不多了，再耗下去恐会有意想不到的人出面。

 

［执令官不要误会了。］

 

范丞丞像是无事发生一般扬手收回了缚仙绳。

 

［我不过是受人之荐，前来认识认识您罢了，我也是此次蟠桃盛会的承办官之一，想必以后还要与您一同工作呢。］

 

范丞丞素白衣袖中的手指微动，一旁瞬间凶煞之气冲天的日游巡忽然滞住般半张着口无法再出声，投向范丞丞的眸光之中满是难以置信的狂怒。

 

可范丞丞连眼神也欠奉，只是冲跟前神色不变的蔡徐坤笑的明朗，他的确同日游巡有过旧情，也与他承诺下不少，可那样的事，范丞丞早就不知和不同的人做过几何了。

 

［接下来的事不用您操心了吧，那么，有空与我同行一程吗。］

 

-

 

近日无人看管的蟠桃园向来是范丞丞幽会的首选场所，他偏头看着身边正一丝不苟观察着蟠桃园中央那棵参天巨木的蔡徐坤，下意识出声调侃。

 

［这地方睡觉挺舒服，你要不要试一试？］

 

本以为蔡徐坤会恼怒，却不想他忽然转过身来面容冷峻紧盯住自己。

 

［度厄星君，别人不敢动你，我不一样。］

 

［希望你以后，谨言慎行，不要给我留下把柄。］

 

范丞丞有些愣愣看着一脸肃穆的执令官，他邀请蔡徐坤同行的目的，不过是想看看七仙子口中这位西王母的走狗是个什么人物罢了，哪知这人生得那样好看，却是个明明白白的傻子。

 

［哦？是西王母偷偷给你下的令，要你趁机铲除我这个不服管的眼中钉？］

 

如此大逆不道的话范丞丞漫不经心便冲蔡徐坤讲了出来，不等蔡徐坤反应，他单脚一顿便飞身上了树枝不断往上跃去，蔡徐坤毫不犹豫紧随其后，漂亮的眉头皱得死紧，他可以忍受范丞丞对自己不敬，却不能容忍他如此诋毁西王母。

 

［度厄星君，你方才所讲的，是在违逆天庭。］

 

上方的范丞丞忽然一个回身，袖中缚仙绳狠狠朝底下正值悬空的蔡徐坤抽了过去，滞留于半空中的蔡徐坤无处借力，只得抬起手臂硬接了范丞丞这毫无留手的一鞭。

 

轰然巨响之后，地面飞溅起无数尘土飘散于稀薄的云雾之中，半晌散去。

 

蔡徐坤神情微狞紧咬住牙，一时间被自手臂而来的疼痛席卷全身，睁眼却正被范丞丞横抱在怀里，转瞬间便自半空落下立于树稍顶端。

 

［违逆天庭？你还当真是这破落天庭的一条狗啊。］

 

［我是狗，你又能是什么。］

 

蔡徐坤双臂几近麻木，冷然抬眼看向正凝望云气远方的范丞丞，他面上挂着笑，也不知道在瞧些什么。

 

［我和你一样，也曾经以为自己是真的可以改变这一切。］

 

范丞丞低头，目光对上那双稍显诧异的银灰色漂亮瞳孔。

 

［不明白吗，在你之前的天庭第一位司法天神，千年前的执令官，就是我，天枢宫，度厄星君。］

 

-

 

［哼，真让人不舒服。］

 

［像度厄星君这种仙官，就应该尽早废除掉，贬下凡去，真不明白为何天庭如此放纵他。］

 

灵超一边气冲冲往前走一边冲身边的佑圣真君喋喋不休地抱怨。

 

［扰乱天庭，妨碍执法，方才他把执令官带走，定是没有好事。］

 

佑圣真君无声叹了口气，他知道灵超讨厌范丞丞不是一天两天了，可这位新来的游奕灵官资历尚浅，有很多事，都是无法对他说出口的。

 

［其实，天庭并不是在纵容星君，不过是想把他排除在外罢了。］

 

［那为什么不直接销掉他的神位？］

 

佑圣真君又长长叹出气来，不再开口。

 

雾气萦绕的瑶池仙台之上，西王母刚送走来此巡视的玉皇，她姿态婀娜斜倚在华贵的凰座之中，直等到蔡徐坤在庭中央单膝跪下后，方缓缓开口。

 

［执令官，听说，你惩办了日游巡？］

 

［是。］

 

西王母衣袂微动，一道流光划开薄雾落于蔡徐坤跟前的地面之上。

 

［这是下一个。］

 

蔡徐坤一怔，抬起头来。

 

而仙台之上的西王母早已不见了踪影。

 

-

 

自中和以来，中央天宫的动荡一日一日逐渐加剧，各仙家皆是惶惶不安，任谁都能察觉，这偌大的瑶池底下是如何暗流涌动，而这风暴乍起的正中央，正是那位手持银色长枪，终日杀伐裹身的司法天神。

 

［第十八位了…执令官，您真的没有，察觉到一点不对劲么？］

 

灵超怀抱着一个硕大的漆黑传令匣，转头看向已然被打去半分生气的又一位试图逃脱的仙官。

 

［他们有罪，而我的职责，不过就是治罪罢了，别的无需我在意。］

 

直直站在他身旁的蔡徐坤并未有所反应，掌心一松手中长枪便化为点点流光消散而去，只是开口的语气之中包含着连他自己也未察觉的，强压而下的怪异情绪，而这些他都无法对灵超讲出口来，这天庭之中，也许也只有一人能为他分担了。

 

日子距离三月三盛会愈发近了，蟠桃园来来往往的众仙也开始逐渐变多，让大家讶异的是，范丞丞近日来也不和他各个相好四处暧昧调情了，每每日头快要落下时，他总能在门口准确地堵住前来巡视的蔡徐坤，一路上纠纠缠缠同他讲些不疼不痒不知所谓的话。

 

蔡徐坤站在桃园关前，想起范丞丞那张总是带着半分坏笑阴魂不散的脸，前迈的脚步忽然间有些踌躇了。

 

自从那日范丞丞在云端的树顶与他讲了些话后，蔡徐坤从他口中便再也问不出后续，每次他想逼迫范丞丞交代清楚，却总被人半开玩笑半调戏地糊弄过去，长此以往，蔡徐坤便也不问了，任由范丞丞在一旁狗皮膏药般粘着，也不作回应。

 

可是今日，他却并没有出现在自己身边。

 

［姐姐，好久不见喏。］

 

范丞丞正坐在桃树枝上嬉皮笑脸冲着那位怒气勃发的紫衣仙子打着招呼，只见仙子周围一众五彩的绝色女子都吃吃笑了起来，还有人开口冲范丞丞打趣到。

 

［星君，你倒是有了新欢就忘却旧爱啊，我们妹妹，可整日整日在恨你呢。］

 

［哪里来的新欢，姐姐们又说笑了。］

 

范丞丞纵身跃下，几步便行至紫衣仙子跟前站定。

 

［我可从未忘记姐姐，只是最近惹了些麻烦，还望姐姐能帮我一把。］

 

当蔡徐坤心不在焉地下意识走到桃园中央时，看到的便是那一位一头红发的度厄星君，和西王母的紫七仙子搂抱在一块的再暧昧不能的香艳画面。

 

范丞丞余光一斜，胸中鼓动忽然加快了。

 

-

 

［执令官大人干嘛这幅模样，我又哪里惹您不快了，说出来，我才能改啊。］

 

范丞丞端腔拿调的做派让蔡徐坤心中那一点情绪瞬间膨胀直顶点，可当他快要爆发之时，却又完全拿不出一个合理理由来同范丞丞发怒，于是蔡徐坤沉默，瞧也不瞧范丞丞一眼兀自往前走着。

 

［执令官，这园子人越来越多了啊，真不方便，要不我们换个地儿吧。］

 

［执令官，最近看你跟游奕灵官走得近，我劝你离他远点，西王母可不怎么喜欢他。］

 

［执令官，你经办的仙官越来越多了，这是第几个了？］

 

蔡徐坤忽然就想起了今日来寻范丞丞的真正目的，一时间停下了脚步静立在原地，半低着头瞧不见他眼神，银灰色碎发下尽是漆黑阴影，范丞丞转身，抱着臂静静等他开口。

 

［我不知道。］

 

［嗯？］

 

［我不知道，接到旨意，我就去做，天庭若判其有罪，我就去擒下，仅此而已，我从来都未曾被告知对错与否。］

 

蔡徐坤出神般盯着从身着白色锦袍的范丞丞背后微微扬起的火红色发丝，声音渐细渐轻，往后几乎就要听不见了。

 

［你以前，也是如此吗。］

 

范丞丞安静瞧着他此时有些轻颤的肩头，神情未变，只是轻笑一声伸手抚上面前这位司法天神那张愈发显得无甚血色的冰冷面庞。

 

［那么现在，你更愿意相信我了吗。］

 

蔡徐坤忽然抬起手臂冲人摊开掌心，掌中一枚泛光的令符上雕刻着短短数字，蔡徐坤抬头，向来波澜不惊的暗灰色眸中竟有着一分无法言明的脆弱，仿佛是在同范丞丞求救一般。

 

令符上几个浅浅刻痕，写的正是，第十九位，游奕灵官。

 

范丞丞眸光微动，一点点将蔡徐坤拉向了自己。

 

［不要担心了，我会帮你的。］

 

-

 

［你的下一个目标，是灵超吗。］

 

当蔡徐坤被佑圣真君拦截在南天门外之时，便已经隐约察觉有些许的不对劲了。

 

［我没有想要…］

 

［抱歉了，不能光明正大地与你动手。］

 

体内蓬勃滚烫的热度忽然翻江倒海般从腹间齐齐涌了上来，蔡徐坤手中刚要凝聚成形的武器也刹那破碎消失不见。

 

当那只狸猫幻化而成的女子将浑身烫热的蔡徐坤摁倒在云石上时，一道耀目的金色光芒如同流星尾翼般直直刺了过来，半空中随之响起是度厄星君寒气四溢的声音。

 

［真是，好大的胆子。］

 

意识相比于刚才更加模糊了，当蔡徐坤双目再次聚焦，周围已然是云气缭绕的蟠桃园正中了。

 

［还好吧？］

 

喉结微微滚动，蔡徐坤半晌没有回应。像是被这奇怪暧昧的沉默惊醒，范丞丞抬眼回望过去，仿佛被蔡徐坤的目光扼住了脖颈，只觉得喉间一紧，指尖不自觉就印上了他脸颊，而后陡然下沉扣住蔡徐坤的肩膀，面上迅速恢复了一贯的张扬，除却那眼神里似有似无跃动的危险。

 

［你别这么看我。］ 

 

蔡徐坤被那肩上的力道坠得生疼，目光在慌乱中移了开去，手肘下意识地上举，遮掩住嘴唇，面颊却是在那炽烈带着侵略的注视中烧得通红。出口的话没犹豫，却丝毫没了往日的气势。

 

［你干什么…松开。］ 

 

［干什么？］

 

范丞丞顺势抓紧了他抬起的手腕，两人以相当危险的姿态僵持在树枝之上，蔡徐坤不得不往后倾着身子，紧贴粗壮的树干寻找着有着力点的安全感。他心里忽然升起股怪异的感觉，仿佛目前悬空的状态给了他难以理解的刺激。倾斜的姿势让他必须绷紧了腹部不能动弹，面前的范丞丞却愈来愈近，将他一只手腕高举过头顶压在树干，嘴唇快要吻上他微微扬起的下巴。 

 

蔡徐坤突然就失了反抗的欲望，沉下重心稍稍弓起了背脊，舌尖刮过自己已经干涩的嘴唇，直直迎了上去。

 

范丞丞在这不可思议的发展中怔愣住了，随后像是恼怒起自己被剥夺的主动权，凶狠而后霸道地撬开了蔡徐坤的牙关，暧昧不明的声音在寂静的林间缓缓扩散，随后消失在风里。蔡徐坤觉得自己定是受了佑圣真君术法的影响，所以他放弃思考，同他进行着仿佛要持续到天光尽头的，迷乱且几近窒息的吻。 

 

蔡徐坤被范丞丞困在臂弯中的，不断轻颤的身体猛然一顿，像是断了线坠落崖口，又像是悬浮的轻絮终于落地。他极力拉回自己的思绪，绵软手臂又渐渐充盈了力量，蔡徐坤觉得，他应该结束这样的荒唐——太晚了。 范丞丞不动声色地凝视着他的眸底，就是那样让蔡徐坤失去判断和理智的目光，在他薄弱的皮肤燃起簇簇火焰。 

 

看出蔡徐坤此刻的状态是如何不对劲，范丞丞嗓音已然低哑却仍旧维持平静沉着，至于显露出的内容早已于火热唇舌中失去意义。蔡徐坤的眼神从迷离涣散至逐渐聚焦，最后游移于那惑人的美丽躯壳上，像幼猫拨出的利爪，又像带了倒刺的艳红舌尖，将他身体上下舔舐个遍。

 

［就算不这样贿赂我，我也会帮你的。］

 

范丞丞用充满情色的抚摸迎接他的视奸，他惊讶于蔡徐坤突然的转变，不过也只是些许的，剩下便是喜欢。像邪恶的魔物引诱天神坠落，他俯身吮咬着蔡徐坤形状优美的锁骨，温热的指尖灵巧跳跃着，一点点解开繁琐的劲装，手掌已然随着灌注的凉气摸进了胸口。一边感受那因他而鼓动的心跳，一边揉弄着敏感脆弱的红果，一心修行未经人事的执令官，几乎立时低喘出声。

 

这声喘息像猛然丢进油箱的火把，引爆了范丞丞全身扭曲的兽性因子，整个桃园仿佛在此时燃烧起来，范丞丞以让人难以承受的力道在蔡徐坤的唇上啃咬，蔡徐坤已经能在迷乱的神智中尝到铁锈的味道，可他只是伸手紧紧抱住了范丞丞的肩膀，伴随着偶尔泄出两片紧贴的嘴唇的呻吟。范丞丞将蔡徐坤的腰带小心解开，而后几乎是粗暴地连亵裤整个扯住褪到臀部之下，强迫性地让他的双腿圈在自己腰侧，下身几乎没有缝隙地贴在了一起。

 

过于难受的姿势让蔡徐坤呜咽起来，柔软到不可思议的腰身被范丞丞紧紧掌握在手里，范丞丞松开他充血的唇瓣，带出的丝线闪烁淫靡的光。他退开了些，低头隔着薄薄的布料舔舐已经红肿挺立的乳尖。蔡徐坤没有阻隔地叫出了声，范丞丞毫不停留，伸手握住少年身下已经半硬的欲望，抚慰的手法是蔡徐坤未曾经受过的娴熟。叫声愈发高亢，上下一齐传来的快感，让蔡徐坤感觉自己几乎要被揉碎在手里。

 

［你若是真心的，该多好。］

 

范丞丞像是叹息般吐出的感慨，蔡徐坤听见了，却没有充足的氧气供大脑思考。也无法组织语言，只是像猫一样哀哀叫着，声音越低，范丞丞的欲火就燃得越旺。食指并上中指在他的嘴里草草搅动了一番，牵拉出点点水光，而后迫不及待插进了蔡徐坤暴露在空气中的，略微带了点粉色的稚嫩穴口。性器上不断滴落的晶莹粘稠的液体，险险划过范丞丞的手指，被他抽插的动作带入更里。

 

蔡徐坤猛然拔高的惊叫声尽数被范丞丞吞了进去，他一只手臂撑在蔡徐坤身侧，还深埋在温暖濡湿甬道里的手指缓缓撑开，插入了第三根。蔡徐坤的眼泪已经湿了银灰色发丝，逃避般用力晃动着脑袋，目光透过朦胧水润的薄膜望向范丞丞。范丞丞眼底深沉却锐利的欲望，让他整个人散发出厚重浓烈的荷尔蒙。

 

［别怕，放松点。］ 

 

蔡徐坤感觉到了，难以启齿的地方被烫硬的柱身用力抵住磨动，他不自觉地紧绷大腿缩了缩身体。范丞丞只觉铃口被挑衅般吸吮，低低吸了口气，往他腰臀处用力拍了一掌，毫不留情地挺身往前将硕大的欲望挤进了一点。被比手指粗大数倍的性器撑开，蔡徐坤极力地仰起脖颈大口喘息，手指紧紧抠住身下的树干，像是条缺氧的鱼。

 

被处子柔韧的穴道夹得有些恍惚的范丞丞，咬着牙从喉咙里发出类似野兽的低鸣。手臂圈紧了蔡徐坤大张的双腿，前戏已经足够，等待着他适应体内的异物，范丞丞微微俯下身，挺动着胯部狠命直直抵到了最深处。 

 

［呜…唔啊…度…。］

 

蔡徐坤的双手防卫般缩在胸口绞着自己的衣摆，指甲深陷进布料，脸颊肩颈满是滚落的汗珠，瞳孔已经失去焦距，只剩无意识的启唇大声呻吟。范丞丞略微泛红的眼睛紧紧盯住两人交合的地方，外翻的媚肉，不断涌出的蜜水，他有些恶意地弯起嘴角，这人第一次便如此淫荡的模样，仿佛天生是要给奉献给他的。

 

范丞丞将性器深埋在他体内挺腰有意识地寻找一点，蔡徐坤被酸胀却无处宣泄的感觉刺激到失神，只觉得范丞丞用力到像要捅进他胃里，也许下一秒就要尖叫出声求他在自己的肠道中抽动。突然蔡徐坤高扬起头，原本呜呜咽咽猫般孱弱的呻吟一下子止住了，肉道猛然缩紧将范丞丞夹得闷哼出声。他嘴角微勾，终于将肉棍整根拔出，再狠狠插入顶住那一点像要捅破般使力研磨。

 

［你爽到发抖了，执令官大人。］

 

现在无论范丞丞讲出什么蔡徐坤也无心回应，他下意识抬腿勾上了范丞丞精瘦腰身，屈指在他后背溺水般抓挠着，他的确爽到疯了。失去意识跟随着身体欲望抬腰迎合范丞丞愈发凶狠的抽插，下身仿佛被岩浆包裹，烫热得快要融化，蔡徐坤弓腰躺在范丞丞身下被操出了眼泪，身子几乎软成一滩水。

 

［啊……快…放了我吧……］

 

范丞丞凶猛如同最原始的发泄欲望，每一次都整根抽出再用力顶入，蔡徐坤的呻吟被灌地支离破碎，到最后发不出一点声音，却还不自觉挺动腰臀配合着范丞丞激烈的抽插。

 

肉道一点一点绞紧，范丞丞知道身下失神的人快要高潮了，抽送的速度越来越快，蔡徐坤一声沙哑却尖细的叫声，贴着范丞丞火热柱身的肉壁紧紧缠了上来。范丞丞不再压抑，低吼着和蔡徐坤一同达到高潮，点点白浊洒落在他快要痉挛的小腹，而仍在不断绞动的穴口堵不住地涌出范丞丞射入的液体。

 

范丞丞粗哑的喘息声渐渐模糊，蔡徐坤在昏过去的前一秒也没有明白，自己是为了什么要和  
那位做这样的事。

 

-

 

［即刻，行刑。］

 

浑身被粗长的银色锁链捆缚住的游奕灵官已然没了意识，任由一位身材健壮的金盔天兵将自己抗在肩上，一步一顿地慢慢踏向瑶池中央那枚金红色的火云漩涡。

 

漩涡直通三界界碑，一但入了，就是神格破碎，永世轮回，而在这之前，已经足有十八位仙官葬身其中了。

 

蔡徐坤从桃园醒来便一路狂奔向中央天宫，度厄星君早已没了踪影，而今日便是游奕灵官行刑之时了。

 

［姐姐，麻烦了。］

 

立于仙台之下的紫衣仙子深深看了一旁泰然自若的范丞丞一眼，语气之中满含复杂情愫。

 

［你可真的想好了，值得吗。］

 

［没什么值得不值得，我在这天庭待得够久了，所知晓的事恐怕也太多，我若是消失，西王母便不会再需要下一个司法天神了。］

 

仙子微一抿唇，不再言语。

 

当蔡徐坤手握银灰长枪疾速落向瑶池仙台之上时，看到的便是被紫衣仙子阻隔在外的金海般的重重天兵，和火云漩涡上空强行张开的巨大豁口，身负沉重锁链的灵超正一点点被张开的空间吞噬而去，而漩涡之中支撑着术法运转的那道身影，正是白衣红发的度厄星君，范丞丞。

 

蔡徐坤连思考也未来得及，一个纵跃便往漩涡中跳去。

 

范丞丞抬头，眸中尽是道不明的意味。

 

一条紫色绸带自蔡徐坤身后将他一圈圈缠紧，把人从正缓缓关闭的火云漩涡上空强行拉扯回来。

 

蔡徐坤趴在仙台边沿，看着范丞丞的面容一点点消失在金红云海之中，头脑里一幕幕过往画面混乱不堪，仿佛一切都才刚刚开始，便已经迫不及待地结束了。

 

又或许，什么都还没有开始。

 

END.


End file.
